


12 Days of Christmas

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Comedy of Errors, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: The moment their request for time off hits the calendar, Blackwatch is assigned a mission that requires both Gabe and Jesse’s immediate attention. It’s December 12th and it looks like their Christmas plans are officially cancelled.❄❄❄Jesse just wants to have a nice Christmas with Gabe. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkanrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkanrana/gifts).



> A very happy Christmas to Ikkanrana! I hope you enjoy what became a rather silly, rather _smutty_ Christmas fic with our two best boys ♥

**12 hostiles locked and loaded**

The moment their request for time off hits the calendar, Blackwatch is assigned a mission that requires both Gabe and Jesse’s immediate attention. It’s December 12th and it looks like their Christmas plans are officially cancelled.

Perfect, Jesse thinks as he shoves his off-duty duffle bag back under his and Gabe’s bed. He eyes the two wrapped boxes lying on his messy sheets and sighs. He spent so much time trying to get the wrapping paper to lie just right. With a sigh, he tucks them under the bed with his off-duty bag. Just perfect.

Jesse grabs his tac gear and heads down to the hangar to meet Gabe and the other Blackwatch agents for briefing and deployment. Gabe is already there, kitted out in his own tac gear with his beanie pulled down over his ears. He meets Jesse’s eyes across the hangar. Even though Gabe’s expression doesn’t change, Jesse can imagine the apology - _I’m sorry. Next time. You know how it is_.

Jesse _does_ know how it is, and he doesn’t resent Gabe for it at all. This is always how it is. This is their job - what they’ve chosen to dedicate their lives to. Even so, Jesse had let himself get his hopes up for some real time off. They deserve it, and it’s almost Christmas.

But they have the world to save.

They sit side by side in the transport shuttle as they fly east to Yakutsk. They don’t talk about their shelved plans, but rather the diamond-smugglers-turned-arms-dealers they’re flying in to intercept. Gabe presses his thigh up against Jesse’s, an apology in its own way, a promise to make it up to him. Jesse presses his own thigh back against Gabe’s, silently reassuring him that he knows it’s not Gabe’s fault.

The transport shuttle drops them along the river and it’s fucking _freezing_. Jesse pulls his hood up but it does nothing for the wind that cuts right through his heavy coat. He glances sideways as the rest of the team piles out of the shuttle. After a quick comm check, they move out, each of the infiltration pairs going their separate ways. Jesse falls into step with Gabe, their heads bowed against the wind, making their way to their infiltration point in relative silence.

There’s no time to think about their cancelled holiday plans any more - Jesse is fully focused on the task at hand. He’s good at compartmentalizing. They all are, they have to be. His only concern now is picking the lock at the back of the building, his normally nimble hands fumbling over the mechanisms of the lock in the freezing cold. He can feel Gabe at his back, keeping watch, a reassuring presence. Finally, the lock clicks open. Jesse looks over his shoulder at Gabe, who nods once, and then they both unholster their weapons and step inside.

It’s a store room, just like the building plans indicated, dark and quiet. Gabe goes right while Jesse goes left.

Almost immediately, they run into the hostiles: twelve of them, sitting around a table with a bottle of vodka and their weapons close at hand. There’s tinsel hanging from a scraggly tree in the corner and what must be Russian Christmas music plays, scratchy and tinny, from an old radio. The hostiles spot Jesse and Gabe. It’s a shootout.

There’s not a lot of places to go, but they’re used to this - they’re good at it. Bullets whiz past Jesse’s head, pinging off the file cabinets behind him. One clips his arm and that’s it. He signals to Gabe and squares his shoulders. He feels the heat in his left eye as time slows down.

“Draw!”

Shots ring out and Jesse stumbles back a step. Gabe covers him, but he practically doesn’t need to. The shock that follows Deadeye almost always works in his favor; it gives him a moment to collect himself, reload his pistol, and shoot again.

It’s over in maybe five minutes. The hostiles are subdued - rather, they’re bleeding into the concrete floor. Gabe steps over them without looking and Jesse does the same, turning to the file cabinets to look for any information the hostiles might have been stupid enough to leave in hard copy. Other members of the strike team check in; they’ve got a couple leads, ready to rendezvous in five minutes. Jesse looks over his shoulder. Gabe grabs the bottle of vodka off the table. He raises the bottle to Jesse, the corner of his mouth turned up.

“Let’s move out.”

 

 

**11 Degrees Fahrenheit**

The intel leads them to Montreal. It’s warmer than Yakutsk, but only barely: 11 degrees Fahrenheit and falling, threatening more snow. The Blackwatch squad ends up on the docks, following the trail of criminal activity and Russian mafia connections to the riverside. It’s too dark to see much of anything at all, and the wind off the river cuts through them cruelly, so they decide to reconnoiter in the light of day. They ensconce themselves in a run-down hotel near one of the major hospitals to comb through the rest of the intel and set up surveillance of the warehouses through which their targets are fencing weapons.

It’s late, it’s cold, and they’re all jetlagged from their last-minute trip around the globe. The conversation gets less and less useful so, while Jesse rubs his eyes, Gabe sends the rest of the squad to get some shut eye. Jesse puts his head down on the table between a couple tablets and takes a deep breath. He’s tired too, but he can keep going. The faster they can get this done, the faster they can get back to their holiday plans. Jesse picks up his head again as the door closes behind the last of their squadmates.

“If we hit the first warehouse tomorrow night -” Jesse starts to say, but then Gabe is slipping his hand under Jesse’s chin and tilting his head up to meet his lips for a kiss. It takes Jesse by surprise, but it’s not wholly unwelcome. He closes his eyes and lets the tension go out of his shoulders as he kisses Gabe back. When Gabe finally pulls away, Jesse lets his breath out.

“How’s your head?” Gabe asks, tapping Jesse’s temple lightly. Jesse shrugs. Gabe’s hand slips down to cup his cheek, his thumb rubbing gently against the hinge of Jesse’s jaw. Jesse leans into it.

“I had worse. The scratch on my arm is more bothersome.”

“Deep?”

“Nah.”

“I still have some of that vodka, you know,” Gabe says. Jesse stretches in his seat and then goes back to hunching into himself, trying to ward off the cold that’s seeping into the hotel room. The heat must be broken.

“I thought we were supposed to be getting through the rest of this intel,” Jesse says, teasing. Gabe rolls his eyes fondly.

“We need sleep too,” Gabe says. “And you’re shivering.”

“Can’t we go somewhere warm for the holidays, just once?” Jesse asks. He lets his tone go grumpy, even though he’s joking. Mostly.

Something passes over Gabe’s face and Jesse immediately feels bad.

“Sorry,” Gabe says, his voice going soft. Gabe cups Jesse’s cheek again. “One of these days…”

“Eh, don’t start in on that.”

“I’m just saying.”

“You don’t gotta say anything. How about you get that vodka, instead?”

Gabe gives Jesse a sweet kiss before he moves away. He retrieves the bottle and brings it back to the table.

“A little something to warm us up, then,” Gabe says. He takes a swig and makes a face before he passes the bottle to Jesse. “It’s strong stuff.”

“I usually like my liquor brown,” Jesse says, making a face of his own. He takes a swig anyway. It burns all the way down. Russians. He sets the bottle on the table and hunches back into himself. He looks up at Gabe slyly. “There’s gotta be a better way to warm up.”

“Oh, is there?”

“We need sleep, you said it yourself.”

Gabe laughs - a tired, but pleased laugh. “Why do I feel like we won’t be getting much sleep.”

“Gotta get warm somehow, Gabe.”

It doesn’t really take much convincing. Gabe is a sucker for Jesse’s sweet talk, and he’s practically already halfway into bed just at Jesse’s suggestion. After shedding their outer layers, Jesse and Gabe fall into the king-sized bed, a true luxury compared to their bed back at the base, even though the mattress dips in the middle. The blankets are thin, too, so Jesse wiggles close so he can leech Gabe’s heat. Gabe lifts an arm automatically to allow Jesse to slot up against his side. Jesse tries to wedge his cold feet between Gabe’s warm legs.

“Hey - no, stop,” Gabe says, laughing, pushing at Jesse’s chest. “God, your feet are _freezing_.”

“Keep me warm,” Jesse says. He peppers kisses over Gabe’s jaw, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist so he can’t get away. He sneaks a foot under one of Gabe’s legs again. “You’re so warm.”

“Jesse!” Gabe laughs. He squirms but ultimately gives in to Jesse’s kisses - he can never resist them, even as much as he protests. Jesse loves when Gabe finally gives in to him, kissing him back so soft and sweetly, his facial hair tickling Jesse’s lips. Jesse’s toes grow warmer against Gabe’s legs which tangle with his own. Jesse can almost forget that they have a job to do, that they’re not actually on their Christmas vacation.

“Jesse,” Gabe says, and it’s less of a laugh this time, coming out breathy and warm against Jesse’s lips. His hands card through Jesse’s hair, the tip of his nose brushing up against Jesse’s. “I’m sorry our plans don’t work out.”

“Hey, don’t. It’s alright,” Jesse says. He didn’t mean to whine - he knows how it is, and really doesn’t resent it. He noses gently back at Gabe. “At least we’re together this year, right? That’s more than we can ask for.”

“Yeah,” Gabe breathes out. Jesse kisses him sweetly. He’s used to this - the stolen moments before, during, and after missions where their feelings for each other sprouted and blossomed into what they have now. It feels right for them to be here, together, technically working the holiday shift. “Are you warming up?”

“A little,” Jesse says. He kisses Gabe again, then again, then again, getting his hands under Gabe’s shirt so he can warm them against his skin. Gabe grumbles into Jesse’s mouth but doesn’t actually make any real protest, so as Jesse’s hands slip lower to his waistband.

“We should be sleeping,” Gabe says, even though he’s already wiggling back to give Jesse better access.

“Uh huh,” Jesse says, dipping his fingers into Gabe’s underwear. “We’ll sleep better. Stay warmer.”

Gabe laughs, though it quickly turns into a soft, breathy noise as Jesse’s fingers wrap around his dick. Jesse buries his face into Gabe’s neck kissing the skin there as his fingers stroke Gabe down. He likes this kind of intimacy between them - it reminds Jesse of those days early on in their relationship, when touches were still tentative and overeager. Jesse never quite got out of the eagerness, though. He loves getting his hands all over Gabe whenever he can.

Gabe turns his head to kiss Jesse properly, panting into his mouth. Jesse laps it up greedily. He twists his wrist and rubs his thumb over the tip of Gabe’s dick, finding a bead of precome already there and smearing it around.

“You feel so good, Gabe,” Jesse murmurs. “We’ll get our time, and I’ll take it real slow. Make you come apart so pretty.”

Gabe makes a little noise halfway between a whimper and a moan. His breath hitches and Jesse feels his dick twitch in his hand. He catches as much of the warm, sticky mess as he can so he can lick it off his fingers. Gabe lets out a breathy laugh.

“You’re disgusting,” he says. Jesse kisses him and Gabe laps into his mouth, sharing the taste.

“Oh, I’m disgusting?”

Gabe chuckles and drags him in close. “Warm enough now?” he asks, muffled, into Jesse’s hair.

“I’ll live.”

Jesse lets Gabe curl up around him and they drift off to sleep, nice and toasty.

 

 

**10 Crates of Firearms**

The next night, the Blackwatch strike team hits the northernmost warehouse at the docks. It goes flawlessly - they’re excellent at what they do. The strike team executes a perfect pincer motion, blocking off the escape routes and herding the Russians into the main room of the warehouse. They move so quickly that the Russians have hardly any time to draw their weapons.

No casualties. No injuries. Quick and easy.

Half the strike team brings the Russians in for questioning, while the other half take an inventory of the warehouse for the official reports. Jesse leads the inventory team while Gabe goes off to make sure the Russians are taken into custody properly and then make some calls back to HQ.

It’s nearly midnight by the time they finally come across the nail in the coffin for their new Russian friends; tucked into the back corner, behind a pile of scrap metal and clumsily covered by tarp, ten crates of illegal high-caliber weapons.

“It’s like Christmas,” one of the other agents jokes, nudging Jesse as another agent finishes snapping pictures. “Could you think of a better present?”

Jesse thinks, fleetingly, that he certainly can think of a better present, but - under the circumstances - he’ll take it. He claps the agent on the shoulder.

“I do like seeing a job well done,” Jesse says. He folds his arms over his chest as he watches the agents finish up their photoshoot.

“HQ couldn’t even find anything to gripe about,” Gabe says somewhere behind them, his heavy footsteps announcing his presence. Jesse turns towards the sound of Gabe’s voice, already smiling.

“Wait until you see the pictures,” Jesse says. Gabe returns the smile with a little twitch of his lips.

“Almost done here, then?”

“Just about. Any further orders from HQ?”

“Not yet. They’ve arranged for pick up tomorrow morning,” Gabe says. “We’ve got the rest of the night to ourselves.”

Jesse raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“You think there’s a bar still open somewhere?” Gabe asks. “We could all use the drink.”

 

 

**9 Bottles of Lube**

They find a seedy bar not too far from the docks that’s still open and doesn’t look twice when the lot of them roll in, still dressed in their tac gear. Gabe buys everyone a round and then Jesse buys another, and everyone is merrily on their way to just tipsy enough to relax. They’re all crammed into a booth in the corner and Jesse managed to snag a spot right next to Gabe. He presses his thigh up against Gabe’s, the hand not holding his beer tracing circles over Gabe’s knee. It’s pleasant; a nice way to end the day after a job well done. The conversation inevitably turns to everyone’s holiday plans - Christmas is only about ten days away, after all.

“What are you doing for the holiday, commander?” one of the agents - Elliott - asks. Sakata leans in, grinning.

“I bet he’s got a second job,” Sakata says, a glimmer in her eye. “A spy for another international peacekeeping organization or something? Or maybe a private intelligence contractor, ooh.”

“Are you kidding me?” Gabe laughs good-naturedly. “You think I have time for that?”

“You’re basically magic,” Vidal says.

“You are!” Sakata insists. “Nobody who isn’t even a little bit magic actually dual wields shotguns.”

“Soldier enhancement program,” Jai points out. Sakata waves a hand dismissively.

“Basically magic,” Sakata says. “So, a side spy job?”

“Honestly, I’d be glad just to sleep in one of these days,” Gabe says. He shrugs and takes a sip from his beer. Jesse shakes his head a little - even on their days off, Gabe has a hell of a time sleeping in past his normal wake up time.

“No secret family?” Sakata presses. Gabe snorts.

“No, no secret family.”

“He’s obviously going to go somewhere with Jesse,” Pascal says. Jesse feels Gabe’s thigh tense up under his hand so he squeezes his knee. They’re still not used to _everyone_ knowing about their relationship and it’s strange when they start in with their good-natured teasing. But it is… kind of nice. Blackwatch is like a big family, teasing and all.  

“Obviously,” Jai says. Vidal makes a face at her.

“Maybe they wanted to keep their plans private?”

“Our plans are mostly sunk after this mission,” Jesse says lightly. He takes a sip from his own beer. “We’ve got a couple days of interrogations and paperwork after we’re through here, and by that time…”

“Well that won’t do at all,” Sakata says. She looks at the other agents. “Maybe we could work something out.”

“Oh - don’t,” Gabe says, waving a hand. He’s got that look that Jesse recognizes as just bordering on embarrassment - Gabe hates it when someone makes a fuss about him.

“Yeah,” Jesse puts in quickly. “We’re used to this sort of thing. Plus, you’ll all be going home for the holidays - maybe we’ll actually get some peace and quiet.”

Everyone laughs and it seems like they drop the topic. They order another round, and then another. Jesse is pressed close to Gabe’s side, not quite leaning his head on Gabe’s shoulder, but not quite _not_ leaning his head on Gabe’s shoulder, pleasantly tipsy and finally - finally! - warm down to his toes. Sakata and Pascal excuse themselves for a smoke, and Vidal and Jai get up to see if they can get the very Quebecoise bartender to crack a smile. Elliott has been in the bathroom for a suspiciously long time - he’s either passed out or vomited or some combination of the two. Jesse can’t bring himself to be too bothered, though, because he’s busy smiling up at Gabe’s face. From this angle, he has the perfect view of the little smattering of freckles over his nose and cheekbones.

“Maybe we’ll get some time to ourselves after all,” Jesse says. “We did so good on this mission, you know. Very efficient.”

“Are you looking up my nose?” Gabe asks.

“It’s a very good nose,” Jesse says, straight-faced. “Don’t you want time off?”

“Of course I do. You’re making me self-conscious.”

Jesse laughs and picks up his head, ducking close for a swift, chaste kiss. He feels Gabe’s lips curl into a smile.

“You’re drunk,” Gabe says fondly.

“It takes more than a couple of beers to get me drunk,” Jesse says.

“Don’t I know it.”

“I’m just happy that -”

Jesse doesn’t get to finish the thought, because Sakata and Pascal reappear looking entirely too pleased with themselves, a shopping bag in hand. Vidal and Jai wander back to the table, apparently having caught sight of their squadmates. They know that Sakata and Pascal are up to no good. Jesse eyes the shopping bag suspiciously.

“We’ve decided you need a vacation,” Pascal announces.

“Have you?” Gabe says dryly, but without venom. Jesse snorts.

“A _real_ one,” Sakata says. “Neither of you stop working ever, so it’s about time we stepped up and made sure you had a real vacation.”

“A _really_ real one,” Pascal says.

“I figure we can fend for ourselves for a couple of days,” Sakata says, eyes sliding over to Vidal, who has her arms crossed over her chest.

“We can take care of ourselves,” Vidal says with a nod.  

“What about the rest of the world?” Gabe asks.

“The rest of the world will thank you when you come back well-rested,” Jai says. Sakata beams.

“See?” she says. “We just want to make sure you’re happy and well-rested.”

“And well sexed,” Pascal says. She dumps the contents of the bag onto the booth’s table: something like nine bottles of lube clatter to the wooden surface. Pascal beams. “We bought the biggest bottles the store had.”

Jesse blinks, then laughs and laughs. Beside him, Gabe’s covered his face with his hands but his shoulders are shaking with laughter. Jesse grins and picks up one of the bottles.

“So thoughtful,” he says, turning the bottle over in his hands. “Oh, warming sensation.”

“You were complaining about how cold you were,” Gabe manages to say with a mostly straight face, peeking between his fingers. Jesse blinks then laughs again. He kisses Gabe, right in front of everyone, embarrassment be damned. For what it’s worth, Gabe kisses him back.

Jesse is pretty sure he hears Sakata and Pascal high-five each other.

 

 

**8 Emergency Calls**

They make it back to the Swiss base the next day, and then spend the next few days processing the Russian gun runners and their illegal weaponry. By the end of the day on December 18th, it almost looks like Jesse and Gabe will be able to take their time off after all.

Gabe is in the shower in their room, taking his time under the hot water for once. He’s learned the simple pleasures of a good, long shower post-mission from Jesse, who is currently flopped on their bed.

Jesse’s tired. He could sleep for a week. The only thing that’s keeping him going at the moment is the knowledge that early tomorrow morning they have a flight to catch for a new, last minute vacation. It was expensive, but the strike team insisted, and Gabe looked at Jesse and said, “We deserve it.” So they booked it.

Jesse must have drifted off, because the next thing he knows, Gabe is stretching out on top of him, skin still damp from the shower, and pressing little kisses just under Jesse’s ear, his facial hair tickling him awake.

“We have to pack,” Gabe says into Jesse’s ear. His voice is low and rumbly, the kind of voice that makes Jesse want to kiss him until they’re both breathless. Jesse can’t move too much with Gabe’s weight on him - just turn his head to capture his mouth for a kiss. Gabe deepens the kiss, tongue sweeping between Jesse’s lips, his hands sliding up into Jesse’s hair and tugging just a little. Jesse goes pliant in his big, strong hands, surrounded and overwhelmed by Gabe in the best way.

“This isn’t packing,” Jesse says between kisses. Gabe chuckles - Jesse can feel it rumble through his chest.

“Are you complaining?”

“Hell no.”

Jesse wraps his arms around Gabe’s shoulders and pulls him back down to kiss him more. Gabe smells fresh and clean, like their almond-scented shampoo. He settles between Jesse’s legs, nudging his knees apart with his own, kissing Jesse deeper, lingering, taking his time. Gabe rucks up Jesse’s shirt.

“You warm enough?” Gabe murmurs, running his hands down Jesse’s chest, fingers lightly scratching through the hair on Jesse’s chest and stomach. Jesse shivers.

“Mm, for once.”

“We’ve got that warming lube,” Gabe says. Jesse can feel the curl of his lips against his cheek. He laughs.

“I’m plenty warm,” Jesse says. “Don’t you come near me with that stuff.”

“But if you’re cold -”

Jesse bats at him but Gabe catches his hands and pins them over Jesse’s head. It makes Jesse’s breath catch in his throat. Gabe leans up enough to give Jesse a devilish look - eyes bright, lips turned up at the corners - before he kisses his way down Jesse’s exposed chest. He noses at the trail of hair leading down to the edge of Jesse’s boxers. Gabe lets go of Jesse’s wrists to whisk his boxers down and off, but Jesse doesn’t move more than to tilt his head down so he can watch Gabe kiss up the insides of his thighs. Gabe looks up to meet Jesse’s eyes as he wraps his lips around the tip of Jesse’s dick. Jesse lets his head fall back again as the wet heat of Gabe’s mouth envelops him.

“Oh, Gabe,” Jesse breathes. He reaches down to tangle his fingers in Gabe’s still-damp curls. Gabe sucks Jesse’s dick all the way down, his nose nuzzling into the hair at the base, his hand coming up to roll his balls in his palm. Jesse’s toes curl, pulling up the sheets. “Gabe -”

The comm rings.

Both of them freeze, practically holding their breaths. The comm rings again, insistent. Gabe pulls off with a wet pop. Jesse groans, letting go of Gabe’s hair to cover his face.

“Is that…?”

“The emergency ring,” Jesse says. He peeks between his fingers down at Gabe, who presses his face into Jesse’s thigh.

“We’re off-duty,” he says, muffled. Jesse reaches for the nightstand.

“They wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t a real emergency.”

Jesse’s hand finally closes around the comm. He fumbles with it for a moment before he manages to answer it.

“McCree,” he says, failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Gabe shimmies up Jesse’s body to lean his head against Jesse’s chest, listening to the agent on the other end of the line. It does turn out to be an actual emergency - so Gabe grabs Jesse’s underwear off the floor and peels himself off Jesse to put some clothes on.

By the time they get down to the command center, three more emergency calls come through; it’s like every field agent decided to have an emergency all at once. They work through the night, coordinating responses and sending out extraction teams. They miss their early morning flight as they work on yet another emergency call, and then another. It’s a total of eight emergency calls before the storm finally subsides 48 hours later. Jesse and Gabe collapse into their bed, a tangle of tired limbs, while snow falls gently outside their window.

“Maybe we should just stay on base,” Jesse says eventually, his nose buried in Gabe’s curls. Gabe lifts his head from Jesse’s chest.

“That’s not very holiday,” Gabe says. Jesse waves a hand vaguely before he lets it fall back onto the small of Gabe’s back.

“At this rate, we’re never going to get out of here.”

Gabe sets his head back down on Jesse’s chest. He doesn’t say anything for several moments. “Maybe we don’t have to go far.”

“They’ll find us.”

“Are we spies are not?” Gabe asks. Jesse makes a face. Gabe tilts his head up and gives him a little kiss. “If anyone can disappear for a couple of days, it’s us.”

“We’re still going to have to log the PTO,” Jesse says. “So they know not to bother us.”

“We will.”

“And we won’t answer the comm right?” Gabe doesn’t say anything for a moment. Jesse pokes his side. “Right?”

“If it’s an emergency -”

Jesse sighs. “We might be the best people to handle it, but the shit we dealt with in the last couple days easily could’ve been handled by someone else. Our team’s competent.”

“Alright! Alright - someone else gets to handle the international crises for once,” Gabe concedes. Jesse presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“We’ll stay close. If it’s a real emergency, we can step in, deal?”

“Deal.”

 

 

**7 Non-Emergency Calls**

Gabe logs their PTO and signs them both out while Jesse collects his off-duty bag and the wrapped presents hidden under the bed. He bundles up into his heavy parka, slings his bag over his shoulder and goes down to the garage to meet Gabe.

It’s December 21st and nearly everything is booked solid. They’ve had to compromise about six ways from Sunday, but they’re nothing if not resourceful. There’s a small cabin up in the mountains nearby that Overwatch owns and operates as a safehouse, so it’s well-stocked and very private. Gabe used his command override to block it out for the holidays - all the way through the new year! - and has ensured that nobody from Overwatch or even Blackwatch can try to book over them. It’s a short drive through the snowy mountains up to the cabin, so Gabe’s requisitioned a truck and packed it full of holiday groceries. He’s already waiting by the time Jesse gets down there.

“Ready?” Gabe asks, leaning against the side of the truck with his arms folded over his chest. Jesse smiles - he can’t help it. Maybe they’ll get their Christmas after all.

“Rarin’,” Jesse says with a grin. Gabe goes around the side of the cab and opens the passenger door for Jesse.

“Let’s get moving, then,” Gabe says. Jesse gives him a swift peck before he climbs up into the truck and wedges his back carefully behind his seat. He surveys the bags of groceries.

“We’re pretty well stocked up, huh?” he says once Gabe climbs into the driver’s seat.

“We both eat a lot,” Gabe says. “Plus, we’re talking over ten days in that little cabin. We need plenty of provisions.”

“Don’t plan on leaving, then?” Jesse says, a twinkle in his eye. He laces his fingers with Gabe’s.

“Not really,” Gabe says lightly.

“Good, because I plan on keeping you in bed for as much of this vacation as possible.”

Gabe laughs. He starts up the engine and pulls out of the garage into the snowy landscape. Jesse turns on the stereo to Christmas music. He tends to find Christmas music a little irritating - he didn’t exactly grow up with the festive holiday season and has only in recent years come into the Christmas spirit. The Christmas music, though repetitive, feels like the right way to get into the mood for their time off. Jesse squeezes Gabe’s hand and hums along to the tunes as they wind their way up into the mountains.

They’re halfway up the mountain when the comm rings for the first time. Gabe’s hand goes tense in Jesse’s.

“It’s not the emergency ring,” Jesse says reasonably. It’s not - that means they’re under no obligation to answer it. But Gabe doesn’t relax even after the comm stops ringing. Jesse squeezes his hand. “We’re on vacation.”

“I know, I know.”

“So don’t worry about it.”

“I’m trying,” Gabe says, making a face. “It’s been a long time since I had a vacation.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jesse says, mostly teasing. “We’ll make good use of this one.”

The comm rings again.

“I’m gonna throw the comm out the damn window.”

“Jesse.”

“Don’t they know how to read the calendar? Morrison made such a stink about me being literate when I joined up, you’d _think_ -”

“Hush,” Gabe says. He glances at the comm but doesn’t move to pick it up. “It’s not the emergency ring.”

“Still. They shouldn’t be calling us in the first place.”

“I know,” Gabe says tiredly. Jesse glances over at him, frowning. Gabe has his eyes on the road, but he looks tired, overworked - he deserves this vacation more than he’s willing to admit. If only Overwatch would leave them alone.

The comm ends up ringing four more times on the drive up to the cabin. They don’t answer it - it’s never the emergency ring, so there’s no reason to pick it up. Gabe won’t let Jesse mute the comm (“What if it _is_ an emergency?” Gabe had pointed out), so they just listen to the comm ring and ring for more than half the drive up the mountain.

The ringing stops for the last fifteen minutes of the drive, allowing Jesse and Gabe to relax a little and enjoy the approach to the cabin. Everything is covered in a fresh dusting of snow, calm and clean and bright white. The trees frame the cabin perfectly, making it look like something right out of a holiday movie. Jesse finds himself smiling as Gabe pulls up to the cabin and kills the engine.

“Well, look at that,” Jesse says, turning to smile back at Gabe. “Home sweet home for a couple of days, huh?”

Gabe opens his mouth to answer, but the comm starts ringing again.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Jesse swears. He snatches the comm up and answers it with a curt, “McCree.”

He listens for a moment - just a moment - then interrupts the person on the other end. “Have you checked the calendar? Because Commander Reyes and I are on vacation. Not to be disturbed. Can you handle this on your own or not?”

Jesse pauses, listening. “Good. Emergencies only. And, honestly? Call someone else first. Merry Christmas.”

Jesse hangs up the comm with a snap. He looks at Gabe, who’s trying hard not to smile.

“Merry freakin’ Christmas, huh?” Gabe says. Jesse rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but return Gabe’s smile.

“Shut up,” Jesse says fondly. “Get inside, I’m making you dinner.”

 

 

**6 Courses Eaten**

Cooking dinner takes longer than Jesse had anticipated, but he can’t exactly complain about it. Gabe pours them each a healthy drink before Jesse starts cooking and he keeps their glasses filled throughout the whole process. Gabe inevitably gets a little tipsy, and then he gets a little handsy; he scoots up behind Jesse and wraps his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Jesse likes it when Gabe gets like this - it doesn’t happen nearly enough. He passes little bits of food over his shoulder for Gabe to taste as he’s cooking. It feels terribly domestic, and, for a fleeting moment, Jesse thinks he could get used to this.

Jesse ends up cooking way too much food, even for the two of them. It’s a mishmash of food that Jesse grew up eating and new favorites he’s picked up along the way: there’s beans and albondigas and chiles rellenos; potatoes with too much cheese and cream, some German sausages and, of course, a phenomenally decadent chocolate fondue for dessert. Overstuffed, tipsy and sleepy, Jesse cuddles up into Gabe’s side in front of the fireplace, letting the dishes coagulate in the sink. Gabe presses a kiss into the hair at Jesse’s temple.

“Thanks for dinner,” Gabe murmurs.

“Did you eat enough?”

“Too much. I hope you don’t mind me going soft around the middle.”

“You? Soft? That’ll be the day,” Jesse snorts. “You run too hot to ever go soft and squishy on me.”

“Maybe if you feed me like that all the time.”

Jesse laughs. “Maybe.” He turns his head up to kiss Gabe properly. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Better than liked it,” Gabe says. He tastes like chocolate with every kiss. Jesse kisses him slowly, lazily. Finally, they can just enjoy their time off, undisturbed and unbothered.

 

 

**5! Golden! Strings!**

Jesse and Gabe fall into a comfortable routine. They sleep in. Gabe is usually the first to get up, so he sets the coffee to brew. The scent draws Jesse out of bed. He shuffles over, wrapped in a blanket, hair going everywhere, hovering over Gabe’s shoulder as he adds plenty of cream and sugar to Jesse’s mug. The two of them cuddle up close on the sofa, Gabe worming his way under the blanket and Jesse’s arm so they can both sip their coffee. When they’re both awake enough, they bundle up to take a walk around the cabin in the snow. It’s still, somehow, a novelty for both of them, being children of the desert. It’s different than when they’re deployed to places like Yakutsk; the snow here is soft and calm, not icy or biting. It’s peaceful. They hold hands and enjoy the way the icicles form on the eaves of the little cabin and the way their breath hangs in the air in front of their faces.

Back inside, they strip off their boots and scarves and hats and inevitably warm back up with kisses that quickly devolve into something more.

This time, Gabe has Jesse sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire, legs spread and golden skin practically glowing in the warm firelight. Jesse moans softly, one arm thrown over his face as Gabe patiently works him open with his tongue, lazily stroking Jesse’s dick in time with each flick and press of his tongue.

“Gabe,” Jesse pants. “Gabe, Gabe, more Gabe, _more_ -”

Gabe makes a pleased hum right up against him. It makes Jesse’s dick twitch in Gabe’s hand, a drop of precome already beading on the tip. He sucks in a breath as a slicked finger presses in alongside Gabe’s tongue - Jesse could almost certainly just come on Gabe’s tongue alone, but he wants more, and Gabe’s happy to indulge him. Gabe adds another finger, dragging his tongue up over Jesse’s balls and up the underside of Jesse’s cock, flicking his tongue out to lap up the precome that’s beginning to leak steadily from the tip.

“You like that, Jesse?” Gabe asks, practically purrs. Jesse nods breathlessly. He drops his arm away from his face so he can watch Gabe suck at the head of his cock while he fingers him open. Gabe’s clever fingers find the spot inside him that make him see stars, and it’s all Jesse can do to keep from coming right there. His toes curl in the soft rug beneath him.

“Yeah - oh, _fuck_ , don’t stop - right there - you’re so good Gabe -” Jesse babbles, his voice going high and needy. Gabe doesn’t stop - there’s no reason to. They haven’t been interrupted at all since Jesse gave that one poor agent a piece of his mind, and the novelty still hasn’t worn off. They could go for hours, and the only thing that would stop them is their own stamina.

Gabe lets Jesse’s cock fall out of his mouth so that it drops heavily onto Jesse’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail of precome and saliva in the soft hairs that lead down from his belly button. He kisses up Jesse’s chest to kiss him deeply, his fingers still working Jesse open.

“More?” Gabe asks. Jesse hooks a leg around him and reaches up at the same time, trying to drag him in close.

“Please, Gabe, _please_.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Gabe says. He nips at Jesse’s lips and leans back, letting his fingers drag slowly out of Jesse’s ass, catching on the rim and stretching him lightly. Jesse whimpers, arching into it but then Gabe’s fingers are gone and he feels empty. He spreads his legs wider, watching Gabe as he slicks his cock. Gabe smiles down at Jesse, a playful glint in his eye. His cock glistens in the firelight. Jesse practically drools as he looks at it. He shifts again, restless, but Gabe leans over him, the blunt, slick tip of him sliding between Jesse’s legs. Gabe takes Jesse’s hips in both his hands and pushes in slowly. “There you go - god, you feel so good, Jesse.”

Gabe snaps his hips forward roughly, slamming in the rest of the way. He grinds against Jesse’s ass. Jesse tosses his head back and moans. “Fuck yeah, Gabe - Gabe - !”

Gabe’s thick, stretching Jesse open with each thrust. Jesse loves how it feels like it’s almost too much, how Gabe knows exactly how to keep him just along the edge without spilling over. Jesse grabs at Gabe’s back, his blunt nails scraping down his skin as he arches up off the rug to meet Gabe’s thrusts. Gabe holds Jesse up so he can fuck into him at a better angle. Jesse lets him take charge, going pliant in Gabe’s hands, clenching hard around Gabe’s dick. His own cock, trapped between them, rubs up against their stomachs, leaving a sticky trail of precome against their skin and hair. He needs more friction, but he wants this to last - even though he knows they could go all day if they really wanted to.

Gabe doesn’t make much noise under most circumstances, but he’s been letting loose since they’ve had the privacy. His pants turn into soft groans as he hunches over Jesse.

“God, Jesse, fuck -” he pants over the slap of skin on skin. Gabe practically flattens out over Jesse, fucking into him hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. Jesse locks his ankles behind Gabe’s back, burying his face into Gabe’s neck, scraping his teeth along the skin there. “Jesse, Jesse - I’m gonna - Jesse, I’m gonna - fuck -”

“Do it, Gabe - c’mon, come in me, wanna feel you - Gabe, do it -”

Gabe cries out and thrusts in hard. Jesse feels his dick twitch inside him. It almost sends him over the edge; just the thought of Gabe filling him up, sticky and warm, is enough to make his dick leak more precome between them. Gabe ruts up against him, his dick still pulsing inside of Jesse for another moment or two before Gabe pulls away. Jesse feels his comes trickle down his ass and groans. Gabe doesn’t let it get far; he scoops the mess up with his fingers and pushes it back into Jesse’s tender hole. Jesse shudders.

“Fuck - !”

Gabe lifts off Jesse and, before Jesse has a chance to complain, he ducks his head and takes Jesse’s dick into his mouth. Jesse practically jerks up off the rug but Gabe presses him back down with one hand. Still, he thrashes, not expecting the perfect, wet pressure of Gabe’s mouth enveloping his dick.

“Fuck!” Jesse cries out again, strained, his voice high. Gabe looks up at him, cheeks flushed and hollowed, but he doesn’t let up. His fingers are still moving inside of him, slipping in his own mess as he puts pressure on that spot inside of Jesse that makes him see stars. Jesse whimpers, overwhelmed in the best way possible. Gabe does something with his tongue and that’s it - Jesse shudders and comes hard, shouting Gabe’s name, his voice breaking with the force of it.

They collapse onto the rug, cuddled up close and still breathing hard. Gabe buries his face in Jesse’s sweaty chest while Jesse combs his fingers through the damp curls at the back of his neck. He tips his head back to look up at the scraggly pine tree they dragged in from outside and decorated with several strings of fairy lights on a gold wire. It might not be big or fancy, but it’s _theirs_. Jesse smiles, eyes half-open, fucked out and entirely too pleased with himself. He could fall asleep like this, quite pleasantly.

“It’s almost Christmas Eve,” Gabe says into Jesse’s chest. He turns his head to look up at Jesse.

“Already?”

“Mmhm.”

“Do we do presents on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day?”

“I always did them on Christmas Eve when I was growing up,” Gabe says. He rolls over and rests his chin in his hands on Jesse’s chest. A sweaty curl falls over his forehead. “But it’s up to you.”

“Maybe we can do half on Christmas Eve and half on Christmas Day?”

Gabe leans up to kiss him. “So smart. It’s like you’re a special agent or something.”

Jesse laughs against his mouth. “Or something.”

 

 

**4 Christmas Gifts**

In reality, Jesse is actually anxious to get the gifting over with. He agonized over what to get Gabe - neither of them have many possessions to call their own, and neither of them are very materialistic anyway. It ought to have been simpler to find Gabe a gift, then, but it only made it harder.

Especially since Jesse is feeling particularly sentimental this year, and _especially_ because they actually managed to get a vacation over the holiday; Jesse wanted to be sure whatever he got Gabe was memorable.

Now, while Gabe finishes washing up the dishes from their dinner, Jesse’s starting to feel more anxious. They put their wrapped gifts under their scraggly little tree the other day and they’re still there, practically taunting Jesse. He’s having second thoughts.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Gabe asks. “Maybe with something a little extra?”

Jesse turns around abruptly to look at him. “What?”

“Hot chocolate?” Gabe asks, holding up a mug. His brow knits together briefly, taking in Jesse’s expression.

“Oh - yeah. Sure.”

“Whipped cream and whiskey?”

“Sure.”

A few moments later, Gabe comes over to the sofa where Jesse is sitting and presses a mug into his hands. He brushes his lips over Jesse’s temple.

“Everything okay?” Gabe asks. Jesse looks at him, clutching his mug close.

“Yeah. Yeah - sorry. I just got…” Jesse trails off, then laughs nervously. “You know. Nervous.”

“About?” Gabe asks, looking surprised. He wraps an arm around Jesse’s shoulders.

“Presents.”

“I didn’t get you coal, I promise,” Gabe says. Jesse laughs again, less nervous, comforted by the heavy weight of Gabe’s arm around his shoulders. He wiggles in closer.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Gabe says. He presses another kiss to Jesse’s temple. “We’ve done this before. It’s just presents.”

“Yeah. I know. It just feels different this year - you know, since we actually get time to enjoy… this.”

“Mm, I know what you mean,” Gabe says. He goes quiet for a few moments. Jesse takes a sip of his hot chocolate - it’s strong, tasting of rich chocolate and whiskey. When he sneaks a look at Gabe again, he sees that there’s a bit of whipped cream caught in his mustache. Jesse smiles, more of the nerves melting away. He leans up and kisses the cream away. Surprised, it takes a moment before Gabe kisses him back, but he deepens the kiss until they both nearly spill the contents of their mugs over each other.

“Maybe we should do gifts now before we get carried away,” Gabe murmurs against Jesse’s mouth.

“It’s not Christmas.”

“We make the rules.”

“Yeah, but…”

“If you’re that nervous about it, you’ll feel better after, I’m sure,” Gabe says. “We can open one each now, and leave the other two for Christmas Day.”

Jesse kisses him and then pulls away. Gabe’s right; he’s always so god damn reasonable.

“Alright, alright.”

Jesse detangles himself from Gabe and gets up to pick a gift for each of them out from under the tree. He looks back over his shoulder at Gabe.

“Do you have a preference?”

“The squishy one for you,” Gabe says, settling back in his seat, stretching his legs out in front of him and slinging his free arm over the back of the sofa. Jesse picks up the squishy gift and one of the neatly wrapped boxes of his own to bring back to Gabe. He holds out the box to Gabe before he settles back down on the sofa. Gabe smiles at him. “They’re just presents.”

“I know,” Jesse says, turning over the squishy wrapped package in his hands. “Still.”

“Open your present, Jesse,” Gabe says gently, nudging Jesse’s leg with his own. Jesse pulls away the wrapping paper to reveal a soft, dark red sweater. He can tell, immediately, that it’s Gabe’s handiwork: the stitching around the collar looks almost identical to something Gabe had once knitted for Fareeha many years ago. Jesse unfolds it, reverently. It’s knit to look like one of his serapes, with a geometric pattern across the chest. Jesse loves it immediately.

“Do you like it?” Gabe asks, a little anxiety coming into his voice in spite of his insistence that they’re only presents, after all. “I was going to knit BAMF into it like your stupid belt buckle but -”

Jesse is already scrambling to pull it over his head.

“Gabe, it’s perfect,” he says, kissing Gabe hard. The sleeves are a little long, coming down over his palms, but Jesse doesn’t care; it feels like a hug. A pleased flush has crept into Gabe’s face.

“I’m glad.”

Jesse peppers kisses over his face, unwilling to let him go. Gabe laughs as he pulls away.

“Let me open yours first, at least,” Gabe says. Jesse stops.

“Oh,” he says. He nods. “If you have to.”

“You’re making it sound like it’s torture,” Gabe says, picking up the box again.

“I just want you to like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“You don’t know that,” Jesse objects. Gabe peels back the wrapping paper.

“It’s from you. That’s all that matters.”

As Jesse holds his breath, Gabe opens up the box. Inside, resting on a small pillow, is a tiny replica of Jesse’s Peacekeeper, entwined with a tiny replica of one of Gabe’s shotguns. The blank space between the guns is the approximate shape of a heart. Heat burns in Jesse’s cheeks as Gabe holds it up.

“Is this…?”

“It’s stupid, I know, just -” Jesse makes a grab for it but Gabe holds it away.

“Stop that,” Gabe says sternly. He gives Jesse a serious look, holding his gaze as he says, “I love it.”

“Really?”

“It’s even got the tiny spur! How did you…?”

“Torbjörn helped me,” Jesse admits. “You really like it?”

“I love it,” Gabe says. Jesse scrunches his face up, ready to protest again, but then Gabe is kissing him, and he has to believe Gabe is being sincere.

As Jesse is peeling off his sweater and kicking his underwear off yet again, Gabe gets up to put the little sculpture on the windowsill next to their scraggly little Christmas tree. The polished metal glints in the golden firelight as Jesse pins Gabe down to the sofa.

 

 

**3 Resolutions**

“What kind of resolutions are you making this year?” Jesse asks, idly tracing his fingers through the hair on Gabe’s chest. They haven’t yet made it out of bed this morning, but neither of them are willing to make the effort.

“Mm, I don’t know,” Gabe says. “We’ve still got some time to think about it.”

“Isn’t it Christmas Eve?”

“We have until New Year’s Eve, at least.”

“We’re already doing things out of order,” Jesse says. He drops a kiss to Gabe’s stomach. “My resolution is to spend more time in bed with you.”

Gabe laughs. He drags Jesse up so he can kiss him properly. They don’t speak for several moments, more concerned with the slide of their lips and tongues over each other. When Gabe finally pulls away, his eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed.

“I suppose I can live with that,” Gabe says.

“Oh you _suppose_.”

“You know what I mean.”

“My other resolution is to make sure you take more time off,” Jesse says, poking Gabe’s side. Gabe squirms, slightly ticklish.

“Both of us should take more time off,” Gabe says.

“Yes, it’s a very selfish resolution, but there it is.”

Gabe laughs again. “Alright. I can agree to that too.”

“You need a resolution too,” Jesse says, kissing his way down Gabe’s neck. He peeks back up at Gabe.

“I thought I had more time.”

“We’re doing this now!”

“Alright, alright. Let me think.”

Jesse resumes his downward path, dropping kisses to Gabe’s warm skin as he goes. Gabe squirms again.

“I can’t think like that.”

“Sure you can. You’ve done it on those endless calls with Morrison and the UN before,” Jesse says with a grin. Gabe bats at his head playfully.

“That’s different.”

“You’re right, this is more important,” Jesse says. He leans his cheek against Gabe’s stomach so he can look up at him. “Please, go on.”

Gabe chuckles. His face goes thoughtful for a few moments. Jesse studies his face, taking the time to map out each scar that crisscrosses his face, the deep lines between his brows as he thinks, and the finer lines at the corner of his eyes. Handsome, Jesse finds himself thinking. Maybe not in the way movies would like him to think, but Gabe’s seen so much and come out the other side - some of that is etched into his skin. Jesse’s just glad he’s the one that gets to enjoy it. He could stare at him like this forever. Gabe looks down at Jesse.

“I’d like to take more pictures together,” Gabe says finally. Jesse blinks - somehow he wasn’t expecting that. It makes something go warm and soft in his chest.

“Oh,” Jesse says quietly. Gabe reaches down to pull him back up.

“Is that okay?” Gabe asks, cupping Jesse’s cheek. “I just like - I like having things like that.”

Jesse smiles, even though he’s going misty-eyed for some inexplicable reason. “I guess if you’re sure my ugly mug won’t break your camera.”

“It hasn’t yet,” Gabe points out. Jesse relents and kisses him sweetly. He stays there a moment, savoring it, committing the moment to memory.

“Alright. More time in bed. More time off. More pictures together.”

“Sounds good to me,” Gabe says. Jesse kisses him again, just so Gabe doesn’t see him get emotional. It’s probably just because they haven’t had their morning coffee yet or something. Gabe wraps Jesse up in his arms and kisses him back.

 

 

**2 Cheeky Hickies**

It’s somehow even harder for them to get out of bed on Christmas morning, but that might be due to the copious amounts of spiked hot chocolate they had had the night before. Still, Jesse wakes before Gabe for once, and he’s not about to let the opportunity to keep him in bed pass. They’re getting spoiled.

Jesse kisses Gabe sweetly, over his lips and along his jaw, just under his ear and in the dip where his neck meets his shoulder. He kisses each of the little freckles that are sprinkled over his shoulders, then back up to his neck. He gets an idea. Slowly, carefully, Jesse sucks into that patch of skin between shoulder and neck, his teeth worrying at the skin until he’s sure a bruise blossoms under his lips. He pulls away and sure enough, there’s a purple hickey right there, almost snowflake shaped, if you squint. Jesse can’t quite stifle the giggle that bubbles up.

“Mm, what are you doing?” Gabe asks, voice rumbly and thick with sleep. Jesse tucks his head under Gabe’s chin again.

“Nothing,” Jesse says. He peeks up at Gabe. “You don’t bruise for very long anyway.”

“You marking me up?”

“Maybe.”

“I like it,” Gabe says. He stretches a little under Jesse. “Hungry?”

“I don’t know if I could ever eat again,” Jesse says with a groan.

“Good, ‘cause I’m not moving.”

Gabe moves enough to capture Jesse’s lips for a kiss, then holds him in place so he can suck a matching mark into Jesse’s neck. Jesse wiggles happily against Gabe’s side. He likes when Gabe marks him up, likes when he’s able to do the same to Gabe in return. Usually, they don’t get the chance to indulge like that. Besides, the strike team teases them mercilessly if they show up on a mission with hickies poking out of their tac gear.

Jesse climbs on top of Gabe and settles between his legs so he can kiss him deeply. It’s his new favorite thing: kissing Gabe as much as possible. Which is to say, really, that Jesse’s rediscovered exactly how _much_ he loves kissing Gabriel Reyes, and would like to continue kissing him as much as possible. Gabe spreads his legs to give Jesse more space, and also so he can grind his thickening cock against Jesse’s.

“And you say I’m the insatiable one,” Jesse says between kisses. Gabe lets out a little laugh.

“We’ve been taking our time. It’s nice.”

“It _is_ nice,” Jesse says. He kisses Gabe, deep and slow, rutting up lazily between Gabe’s legs. He can feel Gabe’s erection filling out against his thigh. “Y’ want me to fuck you?”

“You up for it?”

“I’m always up for it, you say so all the time.”

Gabe laughs into Jesse’s mouth, hooking his leg around Jesse’s waist and pulling him in even closer so their dicks rub up against each other. Normally, they’d linger like this, but - apparently - they’re both impatient for more. One of them grabs the lube and Jesse gets some on his fingers and then he’s leaning back and fingering Gabe open eagerly, excitedly. Gabe lets out another little laugh between pants and gasps.

“Take it easy,” Gabe says, his breath hitching. He grinds down on Jesse’s hand, belying his words. “We can take our time.”

“I know,” Jesse says, kissing over his mouth and jaw. “I wanna make you come apart, remember?”

“I know but - oh, fuck, Jesse, right there -”

Jesse laughs. He adds another finger and curls them just so, pressing and rubbing until Gabe can’t laugh for the gasping and stuttering, his cock leaking steadily against his stomach. Jesse keeps it up, watching the fat pulses of precome dribble down the side of Gabe’s dick. He resists the urge to lean forward and lick it clean. Gabe arches up into Jesse’s touches.

“I’m close - I’m close, Jesse, it’s so good - you’re so good -”

Jesse circles Gabe’s dick with his other hand and strokes him down, smearing precome as he goes. “Can you go again if you come, Gabe?”

“Yeah - yes, yeah I’ll - oh fuck, _please_ , Jesse -”

Jesse shivers. This vacation has been good for them; getting Gabe to come apart so unabashedly is the best Christmas present Jesse could’ve asked for. Gabe arches up again, one hand reaching up to grasp the pillow behind his head, pulling it half over his face.

“Wanna see you, Gabe, come on,” Jesse says, breathing hard. His own cock is hard between his legs. He presses down against the sheets for a little bit of relief, but what he really wants is to get inside Gabe. He can wait, though. Gabe’s so close. “Let me see your face when you come for me.”

Gabe lets out a small, prolonged noise that could almost be called a whine. His dick twitches in Jesse’s hand and then he’s coming in thick pulses over Jesse’s fist, splattering his own chest and stomach too. Jesse can feel Gabe’s ass clench and flutter around the fingers of his other hand. He groans.

“God, look at you,” Jesse breathes. “You look so good, Gabe. Fuck.”

Jesse strokes him through the rest of it, only letting go of Gabe’s dick when he lets out an honest-to-god whimper. He catches Gabe’s eye as he licks his hand clean, tongue flicking between his fingers before he leans down and licks away the mess on Gabe’s chest and stomach. Gabe groans again, chest heaving under Jesse’s touch. Jesse moves the fingers inside him, slowly, gently, even though he desperately wants to get his dick into that tight heat.

“Good?” Jesse asks, kissing the corner of Gabe’s mouth. Gabe turns his head to kiss him sloppily, still breathing hard.

“Fuck me, Jesse, I can take it. Wanna - wanna feel you -”

Jesse doesn’t need telling twice. He sits back and pulls his fingers out of Gabe’s ass then rolls Gabe over onto his stomach. Gabe goes easily, raising his hips into the air, eager. Jesse spreads lube over his cock and more over Gabe’s hole, spreading his cheeks to get a good look at him. Gabe shifts restlessly under him, though, so Jesse doesn’t keep him waiting much longer. On his knees behind him, Jesse slides his cock between Gabe’s cheeks and then angles in just right so he slides in, meeting little resistance. He feels so fucking good - it was worth the wait; he’s still clenching a little on the inside, still coming down from his orgasm as Jesse pushes into him. Gabe moans into the pillows, shoving his hips back to meet Jesse’s. Jesse snaps his hips into him, forgetting that he means to take this slow, to work Gabe up to another orgasm nice and easy, but Gabe is too hot and tight around his dick to curb his eagerness. Jesse plasters himself over Gabe’s back and fucks into him hard and fast, mouthing at the back of Gabe’s neck and muttering filthy praises with every breath and snap of his hips. He holds Gabe tight, burying his cock deep, relishing how slick he is, how his ass clutches around his dick, how perfectly they fit together.

Jesse’s orgasm hits him out of nowhere, his balls tightening and then he’s coming so hard the edges of his vision start to go a bit dark. He collapses against Gabe’s back, his hips still twitching stilted thrusts against Gabe’s ass. He realizes he’s drooling a little onto Gabe’s shoulder. He picks up his head with great effort to kiss it away. It’s too much effort, though, so he lets himself collapse heavily against Gabe’s back and tries instead to catch his breath.

“Jesse,” Gabe says, slightly muffled by the pillow, his voice almost that whine again. “I still need you.”

Jesse makes a little noise. He rolls off of Gabe, his dick slipping free with a small wet sound. Gabe is on Jesse immediately, rolling him into his side and then spooning up behind him, dropping kisses to Jesse’s back and shoulders.

“Can I fuck you?”

“Yeah, Gabe, yeah.”

It’s less frantic, this time, less about chasing their orgasms and more about feeling close to each other. Gabe slicks himself and Jesse’s ass, easing into him from behind, still spooned up against him. Jesse is still loose from the night before - from the whole week, really - and Gabe takes advantage of it. He fucks into Jesse with easy rolls of his hips, breathing heavily into Jesse’s hair, whispering _I love you_ s and other praises until Gabe comes again, a soft _ah ah ah_ right into Jesse’s ear. They finally fall still, sticky and sweaty and totally unwilling to move. Gabe doesn’t pull away, his cock softening inside Jesse as they come down from their high.

“Merry Christmas,” Jesse says, the words coming out sexed-out and slightly slurred. Gabe chuckles, pressing his face against the back of his neck.

“I hope that wasn’t my other present,” Gabe teases. Jesse half turns to look over his shoulder.

“It’s a bonus gift,” he says. Gabe kisses him.

“I’ll take it.”

 

 

**and a Broken Bone in the hospital wing!**

It’s afternoon by the time the two of them manage to peel themselves out of bed and shower, limping slightly from the morning’s enthusiastic aerobics. Fresh snow had fallen at some point in the night and Jesse had read once about a treat that involved snow and maple syrup, so he volunteers to go out to collect some snow for a special Christmas treat. Gabe waves him off, busying himself with the coffee maker. He promises to make some “real food” too, which Jesse pretends to take offense at, but Gabe shoos him off to fulfil his snowy fantasies.

It’s lovely and calm and quiet outside, and Jesse thinks that he could get used to the winter weather thing, if only it always looked like this.

Except that Jesse breaks his arm.

It happens in a complicated and awkward series of movements that result in Jesse slipping, falling, and snapping a bone in his arm. He’d rather not think too hard about it because it’s so god damn _embarrassing_ , but soreness from their enthusiastic sex and his relative lack of experience navigating snow like this made for a truly spectacular fall. When he manages to pick himself up, the angle of his right arm is unmistakably Wrong. The pain is excruciating. He wobbles back into the cabin, clutching his arm close to his chest and doing his best to put on a brave face for Gabe, whose back is turned to the front door.

“Gabe?” Jesse asks, kicking snow off his boots in the doorway.

“Did you get your snow?”

“Um.”

Gabe turns around, spatula in hand, and stops short when he sees the expression on Jesse’s face. He drops the spatula on the counter and comes over to Jesse immediately.

“What happened?” Gabe asks, taking Jesse’s right arm carefully in his hands. “Come on - lets get your parka off.”

“Pretty sure I broke it.”

“What did you do?” Gabe asks. He helps Jesse out of his jacket and peers closer at his arm; there’s a big bump right in the middle of his forearm that is definitely a displaced bone. Gabe grimaces.

“I fell - it’s not important. Can we just…?” Jesse doesn’t finish the sentence because he doesn’t really want to finish the thought; it means going back down the mountain, back to headquarters, cutting their Christmas vacation short. “I know it’s Christmas but -”

“You stop that right now,” Gabe says. He shuffles Jesse over to the sofa and pressed him down gently. “I’ll wrap it and we’ll get you to the infirmary.”

“But -”

“Hush. We’ll get someone to patch you right up. It’ll hardly take any time,” Gabe says. “Besides, we have almost a whole week more here. Can you think of a better place to recover?”

Jesse can’t, and Gabe is insistent, so he lets Gabe splint his arm and drive them both back down the mountain. The pain is making him dizzy, but Jesse grits his teeth and bears it; it’s bad enough that they have to do this, and complaining isn’t going to make it any easier.

Dr. Ziegler isn’t in the infirmary, but one of the other doctors is able to patch him up, giving him a healthy dose of painkillers before he resets Jesse’s radius and runs the biotics.

“It’s almost like my residency all over again,” the doctor says, carefully positioning the biotics over the break. “You know how many accidents we used to get in the ER during the holidays?”

Jesse is too drugged up to make much of a response. He has the strangest sensation of his bones knitting back together before he succumbs to the painkillers entirely. He dreams of snow falling gently through the pine trees. He dreams of Gabe standing there, snowflakes accumulating in his eyelashes and mustache. He dreams of Gabe pulling him close and kissing him and feeling very, very warm and safe.

Jesse wakes in the hospital wing some time later. It’s dark outside, casting the room in deep blue shadows. Jesse groans.

“We missed all of Christmas,” he says. “After everything!”

In the chair beside his bed, Gabe chuckles. He reaches over and squeezes his good hand, rubbing his thumb over Jesse’s knuckles.

“It’s not over yet,” Gabe says. “How do you feel?”

“High as a kite,” Jesse says, sticking his lower lip out at Gabe. “We still have presents to open.”

“We can open then when we get back to the cabin. It’ll still be vacation when we get back there.”

“I guess.”

“We make the rules, remember?”

“I _guess_.”

Gabe chuckles and leans down to kiss Jesse, his mustache tickling Jesse’s lip. Jesse smiles in spite of himself - with the painkillers, Gabe’s mouth on his feels _amazing_.

“I didn’t ruin Christmas?”

“Jesse,” Gabe says, shaking his head. He cups Jesse’s cheek, giving him a serious look. “This is still the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

Jesse scrunches up his face but then Gabe kisses him again, and again, and again, until Jesse’s grinning and the doctor comes back in to investigate the cause of the erratic beeping from the machines keeping track of Jesse’s vitals.

“Oh,” the doctor says and makes a face startlingly like Dr. Ziegler’s disapproving one. He shuts off the machines. “You can probably go home, actually. So long as Agent McCree isn’t driving. The bone’s mostly healed - just take it easy. Keep it wrapped for a day or two. And come back next week for a check up.”

“I can do that!” Jesse says. He looks at Gabe. “Can we go back? There’s still time.”

Gabe laughs. “Alright.”

❄❄❄

Gabe makes Jesse sit on the sofa while he rebuilds the fire and gets some soup warming on the stove. Jesse, under a pile of blankets and wearing his Christmas sweater Gabe made him, makes faces.

“The doc said it was basically healed. And it was my arm, not my leg.”

“We’re not making any more trips down there until this vacation is over,” Gabe says. Jesse makes a face, but what Gabe’s saying is entirely fair. Gabe comes over to the sofa with a mug of hot cocoa.

“Spiked?” Jesse asks hopefully. Gabe kisses his cheek.

“Yes, you spoiled brat.”

Jesse beams. “Here - you grab the presents. We’ll open those now.”

Gabe brings them over dutifully and crowds in close next to Jesse. Gabe’s gift to Jesse is an e-reader, pre-stocked with a selection of books off of Jesse’s To Read list. As Gabe pulls the wrapping paper off the box from Jesse, Jesse feels his heart beat pick up as the anxiety returns.

“It’s just something little…” Jesse starts to say, but Gabe shushes him. The box has a set of dog tags, Jesse’s, and a shell from Peacekeeper, right off his hat. Gabe lifts the tags out of the box and looks at Jesse. Jesse swallows. “It’s - I got new tags. But, um. I told them that you are - that I think of you like… I mean. You’re my next of kin, Gabe. You’re all I have.”

Jesse reaches over to turn the old set of tags over in Gabe’s palm to show him the little M freshly stamped in the corner. Jesse did it himself, after borrowing the tools from Torbjörn - maybe it won’t ever be _officially_ official, but he has hope…

“We’re practically married already.”

Gabe’s eyes widen. He looks back down at the tags in his hands.  

“Really?” Gabe asks, his voice going a little small. Jesse swallows again, so nervous.

“Yeah. I thought - you know. I know it’s not a ring or anything but -”

Gabe is suddenly kissing him, arms wrapped around him, the tags and the bullet clenched tightly in his fist. Jesse can hardly breathe, and Gabe jostles his still-sore arm a little, but it’s worth it.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, Jesse,” Gabe laughs breathlessly. “Yes. Absolutely.”

Gabe kisses Jesse again and Jesse can’t stop the smile from spreading over his face. He didn’t ruin Christmas after all.


End file.
